


Bracelets

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Couple Item tho, M/M, Ongniel
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ไม่ ไม่ใช่ว่าเราจะซื้อใส่เป็นคู่กันอะไรแบบนั้นหรอก แต่เป็นเพราะใกล้ ๆ นั้นมีแสตนด์เล็ก ๆ ที่บอกว่าหากซื้อสองเส้นจะลดราคาลงสิบเปอร์เซนต์ต่างหาก





	Bracelets

เวลาสองชั่วโมงหมดไปไวเสมอเมื่อมันถูกใช้ไปกับการอ่านหนังสือ ดูหนัง เล่นเกม หรือช็อปปิ้ง องซองอูหยิบสมาร์ทโฟนของตัวเองขึ้นมาดูเวลาและเหลือบมองคนข้าง ๆ ที่ยังไม่มีทีท่าว่าอยากกลับ ตรงกันข้าม แดเนียลดูเหมือนจะยังมองหาอะไรเพิ่มเติมอีกถึงแม้ว่าในมือจะถือถุงบรรจุกล่องรองเท้าและเสื้อผ้าสองสามตัวอยู่ก็ตาม

เราเดินอยู่ข้างกันโดยไม่มีบทสนทนา ก้มหน้าลงนิดหน่อย ไม่ถึงกับกลัวว่าใครจะจำได้ แค่ไม่อยากถูกจำได้ก็เท่านั้นเอง ซองอูคิดเรื่อยเปื่อย นึกอยากหยิบหูฟังมาสวมแต่นั่นก็คงดูเป็นการเสียมารยาทกับแดเนียลที่มาด้วยกัน มันดูเหมือนไม่สนใจ ดังนั้นเขาจึงเก็บความคิดนั้นไปก่อน ตัดสินใจจัดการกับความเงียบที่ตัวเองไม่ค่อยชินด้วยการหันไปมองใบหน้าด้านข้างของแดเนียลบ่อยครั้ง เมื่อถูกจับได้ก็แค่สั่นหัวไปมาแล้วทำเป็นหันไปมองทางอื่น เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ดังออกมาจากใต้มาส์กสีขาวที่แดนสวมและนั่นทำให้ริมฝีปากที่ถูกปกปิดไว้อยู่ของซองอูขยับเล็กน้อยสร้างเส้นโค้งที่เรียกว่ารอยยิ้มขึ้นมา

“ผมอยากไปดูสร้อยข้อมือ” แดเนียลที่หยุดฝีเท้าไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้เอื้อมมือมาดึงชายเสื้อ เรียกให้เขาเปลี่ยนเส้นทาง ซองอูมองตามทางที่อีกฝ่ายมองอยู่ นึกคำนวนเงินที่อาจจะเสียในใจก่อนจะพยักหน้าตอบ “น่าสนใจดีนะ ไปสิ”

พนักงานที่ยืนอยู่อีกฝั่งของตู้กระจกต้อนรับเราด้วยรอยยิ้ม ตั้งท่าจะกล่าวถามและแนะนำสินค้าที่มีลักษณะตามอย่างที่แดเนียลงึมงำบอกขณะที่สายตากวาดมองของที่วางเรียงรายในตู้ ซองอูดึงมาส์กลงเพราะเริ่มรู้สึกอึดอัดกับมันก่อนจะยกมือขึ้นวางบนไหล่แดนด้วยความเคยชินขณะพิจารณาสร้อยข้อมือเส้นหนึ่ง แล้วในนาทีถัดมาเขาก็วางนิ้วลงบนกระจก เงยใบหน้าประดับรอยยิ้มหวานขึ้น

“ผมขอดูเส้นนั้นได้ไหมครับ”

แดเนียลส่งเสียงเหมือนแปลกใจตอนที่เห็นว่าเขาสนใจชิ้นไหน แต่เมื่อซองอูส่งสายตาถามก็ไม่ได้พูดอะไร เขาหันกลับมาให้ความสนใจกับของในมือ ฟังรายละเอียดสินค้าจากพนักงานไปพร้อมกับพลิกป้ายมองไซส์กับราคา ยกมันขึ้นทาบข้อมือตัวเองและลองสวมเมื่อหญิงสาวตรงหน้าบอกว่าเขาทำได้

“แดน เอามือมาซิ” เจ้าของชื่อมีสีหน้างุนงง แต่ก็ยื่นมือมา ตอบสนองต่อคำพูดของเขาเป็นปกติ ซองอูถอดเครื่องประดับสีเงินเงาวับจากข้อมือของตนเองไปให้อีกฝ่ายแล้วพูดต่อทันทีโดยไม่เปิดโอกาสให้ขัดและไม่สนสีหน้าแปลกใจของแดเนียล “เหมาะกับนายนะ”

“ผมเล็งอันนี้อยู่เหมือนกัน” แดนสารภาพตอบข้อสงสัยก่อนหน้านี้ของเขา ยกมืออีกข้างขึ้นสางผมตัวเอง “คนละเส้นเอามั้ย”

ไม่ ไม่ใช่ว่าเราจะซื้อใส่เป็นคู่กันอะไรแบบนั้นหรอก แต่เป็นเพราะใกล้ ๆ นั้นมีแสตนด์เล็ก ๆ ที่บอกว่าหากซื้อสองเส้นจะลดราคาลงสิบเปอร์เซนต์ต่างหาก

ซองอูตอบตกลงกับข้อเสนอนั้น

เราแวะหาอะไรทานก่อนจะแยกกันกลับ สี่ชั่วโมงกับคังแดเนียลไม่น่าเบื่อเท่าไหร่แม้จะมีบทสนทนานับประโยคได้ ซองอูคิด มองเหม่อไปที่อีกฟากของสถานีรถไฟฟ้าใต้ดิน

แดเนียลยืนอยู่ที่ปลายสายตาของเขา

เสียงประกาศบอกว่ารถไฟกำลังเคลื่อนที่ใกล้เข้ามา รอยยิ้มของแดเนียลให้ความรู้สึกสดใสชัดเจนแม้จะมองจากที่ไกล ๆ และเมื่ออีกฝ่ายยกมือขึ้นโบกลาเขาไม่กี่วินาทีก่อนหน้าช่องว่างระหว่างเราสองคนจะถูกคั่นด้วยยานพาหนะคันยาว ซองอูก็หัวเราะคิกคักกับตัวเอง

นายยังไม่แกะป้ายราคาของจากสร้อยข้อมือที่ฉันสวมให้เลยเจ้าเบื๊อกแดเนียล

**Author's Note:**

> ติชม/ส่งความคิดเห็นได้ใน #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน นะคะ :)


End file.
